Someday I Think My Prince is An Idiot Or Not
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Rina has always adored Red's eyes, hoping that he would be the prince she has always dreamt of. What happens when a dark version of him kidnaps her? Who will save her? Will it be her ideal prince who can sometimes be an idiot? RedxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my OC is mine.**

* * *

Rina sighed as she was sitting on her bed, looking at a photo with her, Red, Squirtle, Charizard, and Ivysaur. They were smiling and Red had his arm around her waist while she held the blue turtle Pokemon in her arms. What she was really looking at was the Pokemon trainer's eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes were what captivates her whenever she looks into them. Red was training right now, so she did not want to bother him at this time. His match was tomorrow, so he had to train hard in order to win the match.

There was a knock on the door and Rina called out, "Come in!"

There was nothing and that got the girl confused. She got up and walked over to the door, opened it, and there was no one out in the hall. She shrugged and closed the door. When she turned around she widened her eyes to see a dark shadow that looked like Red.

She asked, "Red?"

"I am... Dark Red..." the figure spoke.

Rina blinked. "Dark Red?"

She was suddenly knocked out by the shadow figure and then he jumped out the window, landing on the ground gracefully. He dashed across the garden, but then he froze in place when someone was standing in front of him, several inches away. It was Red and Charizard was right next to him, glaring at the dark figure.

Red growled, "Let Rina go!!"

"... How did you know?"

"How did I know where you were heading?" Red glanced at Charizard. "Charizard was flying around when he saw you enter her room."

".....!!!"

Rina soon woke up and then she moaned out, "Where am I?" She soon noticed what was going on, so she was trying to get out of Dark Red's grasp. "Let go of me!!!"

"CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWER!!!" Red shouted.

Charizard soon fired his attack, but Dark Red dodged, landing near a tree. He then used his dark magic to tie Rina to it before he faced the Pokemon trainer. Rina tried to get free from her bonds, but she failed. All she could do was watch and hope for the best.

She cried out, "Red!!"

Red glared at the dark version of himself. "You are not going to get away with this, I can promise you on that!"

Dark Red finally spoke, "We will see about that, worm." He threw a dark Pokeball. "Go, Dark Charizard!"

Dark Charizard emerged from the ball and roared. Red felt sweat rolling down his forehead, but Charizard was ready for anything to happen in the battle they were about to get themselves into. Rina gulped and she was trembling a little.

_Good luck, Red..._ she thought in her mind.

Red commanded his Pokemon, "Charizard, flamethrower again!"

"Rock Smash!" Dark Red commanded.

The two dragon Pokemon began to attack one another while the two trainers were telling them what to do. But as Charizard is hit by the Dark Charizard, Rina's bonds tightened, causing her to let out a moan of agony. Red saw this and gasped before he glared at his dark shadow.

He growled, "What are you doing to her?!"

Dark Red soon grinned. "You see, whenever your Charizard is hit, her bonds tighten until she sufficates."

"What kind of villian are you?!"

"The kind who wants to get rid of you!"

Then the Pokemon trainer yelled, "WELL, I WILL NOT LET MY FRIEND DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" He faced Charizard. "CHARIZARD!!! USE YOUR FLAMETHROWER AT MAXIMUM!!!!"

Charizard soon understood and then aimed at... Dark Red!! The attack was heading towards him and Dark Charizard protected him, turning into smoke from the impact. The dark shadow growled with fustration as he glared at the teenage boy.

"You are lucky that Dark Charizard was the only Pokemon I had left!" he barked.

Red sneered. "Is that right? You lost now! Release Rina now. Maybe then I will let you go with your life."

Dark Red laughed. "You think I can let you get her back that easily? I don't think so!!" He soon went over to Rina who was now half-conscious from how tight her bonds were now. "Maybe she could make a lovely girlfriend for me." He licked her cheek which got Red to glower at him.

"Get... away... from... her... now!!" he snarled angirly.

"Or what? You think you can stop me with your pathetic words? Ha! You make me laugh!"

"Shut up!! I am not like you!!"

Then he threw himself at the villian, tackling him to the ground. Charizard wanted to help, but he had to wait for the boy's orders. He watched, but then he saw Rina panting heavily, so he flew over to her and tried to burn away the bonds, but it was no use. Red and Dark Red were punching and kicking each other. They had some blood on themselves, and they had little cuts and bruises.

Panting, Red asked, "Are you done?"

Dark Red tried to get up. "I...am... far... from... done!!"

But then he collasped and faded into smoke, just like Dark Charizard did. Red soon got up slowly and turned around. He saw the bonds disappear and Rina fell towards the ground when Charizard caught her. He sighed with relief and patted the Pokemon's head before they gently put her on the ground. Red fell on his knees and then he brushed some hair off her face.

Rina opened her eyes and moaned out, "Red..."

Red smiled. "You're ok. That's a relief..."

Looking around, the 17-year old girl asked the 18-year old boy, "Is he gone?"

"Yes, he is. You have nothing to worry about."

The brunette smiled, closing her eyes and remaining on the grass, getting relaxed. "You know... That was the first time you saved me, Red. I never expected you to be my savior. I was expecting Pit or Link since they like being outside at this time."

The Pokemon trainer blinked. "Seriously? I feel left out..."

Rina cried out, sitting up, "No! It's just that you were busy training and I hoped that nothing would bother you! That's why I-!!"

She was soon silenced when Red's lips were pressing gently on hers. She widened her eyes and her cheeks were in a shade of deep red. Then she closed her eyes, kissing him back. The two pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Um... Why did you do that?" Rina asked, still blushing a little.

Red laughed. "I wanted to do that for such a long time. It's a good thing you got kidnapped."

"WHAT?! You wanted me kidnapped?!"

The Pokemon trainer blinked. "Not like that! I just-!"

Rina sighed. "You just wanted to find a good timing to confess to me?"

Red blinked again. "Yeah, that is what I am trying to say."

"Red, you... you..."

Then the boy got up and started to run away. "Oh crap!"

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

Rina soon chased Red around and Charizard just watched while laughing, or chuckling in other words.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It may be a bit lame, so I am sorry. I promise to make a better one. I would like to thank thebeats, Alex Rhyder, and NinjaShiek for their support. Thanks a lot guys!**

**Be sure to review!**


End file.
